Amazed
by angel-abbs
Summary: Fang wakes Max up one night. What is going on? Was going to be a one-shot but is now a story. Warning: Faxness!
1. Amazed

"Max," I heard Fang say beside me. I opened my eyes to see him leaning over me. "Follow me."

I stood up wondering what was going on. He walked back to his room in our newly bought house and grabbed his guitar. Hmmm... I thought, what was going on?

He grabbed my hand pulling me to the front door, stepping outside and taking a running leap, opening his wings at the last second, his gorgeous, dark wings. I stood watching him for a second before taking off after him, no where near as gracefully.

We flew for about ten minutes before he started circling, landing in a small clearing. He sat on a tree stump in the middle of the clearing. I sat down on the ground in front of him. He started strumming on the guitar, then his sligtly husky voice rang out through the clearing, "Every time our eyes meet, this feeling inside me, is almost more than I can take. Baby, when you touch me, I can feel how much you love me, it just blows me away. I've never been this close to anyone or anything, I can hear your thoughts, i can see your dreams. I don't know how you do what you do, I'm so in love with you. It just keeps getting better. I want to spend the rest of my life, with you by my side, forever and ever. Every little thing that you do, Baby I'm amazed by you. The smell of your skin, the taste of your kiss, the way you whisper in the dark. Your hair all around me, Baby you surround me. Touch every place in my heart. Oh it feels like the first time, every time. I want to spend the whole night in your eyes. I don't know how you so what you do. I'm so in love with you. It just keeps getting better. I want to spend the rest of my life, with you by my side, forever and ever. Every little thing that you do, Baby I'm amazed by you. Every little thing that you do, I'm so in love with you, It just keeps getting better. I want to spend the rest of my life, with you by my side, forever and ever. Every little thing that you do, ohhhh, every little thing that you do, Baby I'm amazed by, you."

The whole time he was singing I just sat and listened to his beautiful voice. When he was done we just sat in silence for a few minutes. Then I realized that everything he had just sang was true. I let out a gasp looking at him in astonishment. He just stared back not wavering a bit. His face was lit up with a smile though, so I knew everything he had sang was true every little bit of it, even the part about how much I loved him. `Cause I did, I did love him, although I've never said it. "Fang," I said standing up and walking to him.

He continued looking at me with a steady stare. The stare was not full of hate, but quite the opposite, it was filled with his love for me. I reached out my hand cupping his cheek, I whispered, "I love you too, Fang." Then I did something I never had the guts to do before. I leaned down and kissed him. On the lips.

The kiss was gentle at first, but got more and more passionate, as our love for each other we had kept bottled up for years, was let out. I pulled away needing some air and smiled at him. He smiled back at me. Wow, Fang smiled at me. it was so dazzling, sending me into a daze. I fell asleep in his lap that night still out in the clearing, thinking of his beautiful voice singing to me, and only me.


	2. The Next Morning

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed, I haven't posted in forever I know but I have a lot of it written just not typed. I will try to get the next chapter posted soon.**

**Disclaimer: I am not JP so therefore I do not own MR. I also am not Lonestar so I also do not on the song from last chapter Amazed.**

The Next Morning

I woke up in a soft bed. I rolled over and hit something hard. Ten I remembered last night. How had I gotten here? Last I remembered Fang was sitting in a clearing singing to me. I sat up quickly looking around.

I soon realized that I was in my room sitting on my bed. Lying on the bed next to me, his arm wrapped tightly around my waist, was Fang. **(A/N: For all you people out there with perverted minds he is fully dressed as is she.)** Fang was still asleep so I attempted to get out of bed. Fang's arm just tightened around my waist more, preventing me from moving anymore. He started to stir.

His eyes opened slowly and he smiled up at me. "Morning," he said.

"Good morning," I said smiling back. "Can you let me go?" I added glancing down at his arm.

"Oh yeah, sorry," he said letting his arm drop to his side.

"Thanks," I said climbing out from under the blankets. I walked over to my dresser, pulling out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Walking back over and sitting on my bed I asked, "Hey, Fang, how'd I get back here?"

"I carried you," he answered.

"You mean to tell me you carried me, your guitar, and yourself back here to the house?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Why did you stay here, in my room?"

"I was too tired to make it any farther," he replied sheepishly.

"Oh okay then." Fang sat up and smiled my special half-smile at me.

"Hey why don't you let me pick out your clothes today?" he asked the grin on his face spreading.

I was about to reply and say sure when I was interrupted by Nudge's screaming. "MAX!!" she yelled, "Fang is gone. He wasn't in his room when Iggy went in and I can't find--" she cut off as she saw Fang sitting on my bed. "Oh my god," I heard her mutter.

Just then Iggy walked in and asked "Max where's Fang?"

"I'm right here, Ig," Fang spoke up.

"Wait, what? Why are you in Max's room?"

"Um... well... I..."

"It looks like he slept in here, Ig. He is sitting on her bed, still under the blankets. Oh my gosh, what did you guys do last night? Ewww!!" Nudge put in.

"I... uh... we..." I stuttered, knowing what Nudge was thinking.

"No Nudge, that isn't what happened. It isn't what you think," Fang said, obviously thinking the same thing as me.

"Oh-kay," she said nervously walking away. Iggy just stood there.

"Umm... Iggy?" I said.

"You guys didn't, did you?"

"No Iggy, of course not!" I practically yelled at him.

He just nodded and walked out. I turned around looking back at Fang and asked "What were you saying?"

**A/N: Okay this was even shorter than the last one!! Ugh!! They will get longer. The next chapter by a lot too. Well thanks for reading it and please review!! PLEASE!! I beg of you it will boost my self-confidence. Oh and the A/N in the middle was put there for all the people at my school. (You know who you are.) Again thanks and REVIEW!!**


	3. Clothes

**A/N: Thanks scuba4life for the awesome review!! I will work on the description I wrote it late at night and just now decided to put it up but the other chapters will have more description hopefully. Also thanks to everyone else!!**

"I was asking you if I could pick out your clothes before we were rudely interrupted. So, can I?" He told me.

I smiled. "Yeah, sure. Go ahead." He grabbed the clothes I had already picked out and threw them back in the dresser.

"Close your eyes," he said turning around. Reluctantly I obeyed. Listening to him rummage around in the closet and dresser, I sat down on my bed. Hearing the final drawer shut I spoke up.

"You done yet?"

"Yep."

"Can I open my eyes?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"`Cause I gotta go do something really fast."

"Okay." I heard him run out of the room and return about five minutes later.

"Okay, open your eyes." I looked up at him and he was wearing a new shirt and jeans, both still black, the shirt had some band logo though. He handed me my clothes and said, "Go change."

"Okay," I said walking into the bathroom attached to my room. I looked at the clothes in my hand. I held a really low cut black shirt and a dark, denim mini skirt. I didn't even know I owned these clothes, Nudge must have gone shopping for me again. "Fang!" I yelled loudly. We had school today and there was no way I was wearing this on our first day or any other day for a fact. I don't want the reputation of a slut.

"Yes," he said sticking his head in.

"I am not wearing this."

"Oh yes you are."

"We have school today, Fang."

"So we do."

"Do you _want_ all of the guys staring at me?"

"No `cause they won't be staring at my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? And why won't they be staring at your _girlfriend_?"

"Well, you are my girlfriend now aren't you?"

"Yeah, I guess." I smiled, "But why won't they stare?"

"`Cause if they do they will get their butts kicked, and I think they will know that and if not they will learn."

"Oh, I get it. A little protective are we?"

"Yep."

"And back to one word answers."

"Yep."

"I'm still not wearing it."

"Awww… come on Max," he whined. Wait, he whined? Now he is giving me pathetic Bambi Eyes.

"Fine fine, just stop with the pathetic Bambi Eyes. I'm wearing leggings though."

"Fine," he said back to his normal self.

"Okay, get out."

"See ya." He walked out and I glared down at the clothes. I sighed pulling off the ones I had on and putting the new ones on. Sighing again I walked out of the bathroom. Fang smiled when he saw me, looking me up and down. "Perfect," he said.

"Yeah, yeah, toss me my black leggings and the hair brush on the dresser." He grabbed them and threw them to me. I caught them easily and threw on the leggings before starting to brush the tangles out of my hair.

"Breakfast guys," we both heard Iggy yell. Turning and heading downstairs Fang said, "Hmm… wonder what the others will think." I just glared at him and he smiled, again.

"Whoa, Max that is soo cute! It just perfectly fits you! Can I wear something like it!? That would be soo cool!! I—" Nudge was cut off by Iggy's hand smacking over her mouth.

"Thank you, Nudge, and no, you may not wear something like this, it is inappropriate."

"Then why are you wearing it?"

"I have no choice, he," I jerked my thumb backwards towards Fang," is making me." He just grinned, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Oh, okay."

"Let's eat!" I said as Angel and Gazzy walked down the stairs. We all sat down at our table, Fang and Angel on either side of me and Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy were across from us. Then, we dug in. Iggy was the greatest cook of all time and he had made us eggs, bacon, pancakes, toast, you name it and it was there. When everyone was finishing up I said, "Okay guys, let's get ready for school."

The younger kids ran around, collecting backpacks and stray shoes. Mine and Fang's stuff was already at the door so we just slipped on our tennis shoes and waited by the door for the others. A few minutes later they al had their stuff and we climbed into Fang's car. Now, you may be asking what car holds six people, well it isn't technically a car, it was a Chevrolet (Chevy) Tahoe. The schools were close by and we could have flown, but we didn't want to risk being found out.

**A/N: Here is the next chapter I didn't get it posted when I wanted, so yah, but here it is now!! Don't hate me for lying! Well Please Review!!**


End file.
